O Amor Proibido de Narak
by Sah Rebelde
Summary: O Destino põe nos caminhos de Narak alguém diferente...Quem diria que por traz daquele yokai, há um coração que pode amar. NARAKxOC
1. Capitulo Um

Obs.: Infelimente, Inu Yasha não pertence a mim. Pertence a Rumiko Takahashi... Bem que eu queria q inu fosse meu P

A única personagem q pertence a mim eh a Saori (a menina q fika com o Narak)

Espero q gostem da fic!

O Amor Proibido de Narak 

_Capítulo Um_

Agome estava passando mais alguns dias na Era Feudal. Ela e Inu Yasha estavam discutindo de novo, por razões bobas. Sango vendo Mirok dando em cima das garotas do vilarejo e o chamando de mulherengo.

Então, uma garota desconhecida ate então, sai do posso come ossos e vai a procura de Agome. Ela encontra Agome sentada no chão, e um garoto de longos cabelos prateados em cima de uma arvore. Essa garota vestia uma blusa branca e uma sai de prega preta, junto com um sapato preto. Essa garota se chamava Saori.  
Saori chama pelo nome de Agome. Inu Yasha e Agome se viram para ver quem era.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Agome.

"Você não se lembra de mim?" Perguntou Saori.

"Não... Por acaso eu te conheço?" Perguntou Agome.

"Claro... Sou sua prima, Saori Matssumoto... Estava morando na Alemanha". Disse Saori.

"Saori... Saori... Ah! Saori!" Disse Agome, se lembrando de sua prima.

"Faz mais de 10 anos que não nos vemos!" Disse Saori, abraçando Agome.

"Então, você foi mesmo morar na Alemanha?" Perguntou Agome.

"Fui... Eu estava procurando emprego para poder pagar minha faculdade..." Disse Saori.

"Faculdade de que?" Perguntou Agome.

"Historia..." Disse Saori.

"Nossa". Disse Agome.

Saori olha para Inu Yasha. Agome os apresenta.

"Saori esse é o Inu Yasha... Inu Yasha essa é minha prima, Saori". Disse Agome.

"Eu já sei disso Agome". Disse Inu Yasha.

"Ele tem uma cara de bobo... Todos os meio-yokais são assim?" Perguntou Saori.

"O que!" Gritou Inu Yasha.

"Como você sabe que ele é meio-yokai?" Perguntou Agome.

"Estudei a História Japonesa no colegial e foi por causa dos yokais que resolvi ser historiadora". Disse Saori.

"Que Legal" Disse Agome.

"Mas... Como você conseguiu passar pelo posso. Os únicos que passam por ele sou eu e o Inu Yasha". Disse Agome.

"Bem, eu fui procurar você na sua casa... Ai, seu avô disse que você tinha pegado uma virose junto com um problema no intestino..." Disse Saori.

"_Esse meu avô e suas doenças malucas!" _ Pensava Agome.

"Mas não acreditei e pedi para que me dissesse a verdade. Então ele me contou toda a historia... Então, pulei no posso e aqui estou". Disse Saori.

"Isso é estranho" Disse Agome.

"Então, Agome, o que você faz aqui?" Perguntou Saori.

"Estou procurando os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas..." Disse Agome.

"Fragmentos?" Perguntou Saori.

"É... Eu acabei quebrando ela..." Disse Agome.

"Ai Agome! Só você mesmo". Disse Saori.

De repente, um yokai aparece da floresta atacando-os rapidamente. Ele ia em direção de Saori, e ela, com muito medo, não se moveu. Mas uma barreira de energia se formou, e quando o mostro a tocou, foi completamente evaporizado.

Inu Yasha e Agome se olharam sem entender nada. Então, resolveram fala com a vovó Kaede.

"Ela é que nem você Agome... Reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa... Mas ela é diferente de você em uma só coisa". Disse Kaede.

"E o que é?" Perguntou Agome.

"Ela emana energia das trevas". Disse Kaede.

"Conclusão: sou reencarnação de uma sacerdotisa das sombras certo?" Perguntou Saori.

"Isso..." Disse Kaede.

Todos ficaram em silêncio ate que, novamente, um monstro veio ataca-los. Inu Yasha deu conta deles rapidamente.

"Mais um yokai?" Perguntou Agome.

"É por causa da energia de Saori. Muitos monstros se atraem por causa dessa energia". Disse Kaede.

"Então... É melhor eu ir". Disse Saori.

"Ir para onde?" Perguntou Agome.

"Não quero trazer problemas para você. Vou ajudar você a pegar o resto dos fragmentos... Mas vou sozinha". Disse Saori.

"Mas tem muitos yokais por ai e..." Disse Agome.

"Eu me viro prima... Agente se vê... Tchau!" Disse Saori, se despedindo e partindo para uma aventura fora do normal.

Passou mais de duas semanas, quando numa noite, Saori resolve dormir um pouco e depois continuar sua viajem. Mas, um grupo de ladrões se aproximava dela. Eles logo a perceberão.

"Ei chefe! Essa moça é muito bonita hein!" Disse um dos ladrões.

"É mesmo..." Disse o chefe.

"Que tal levar ela conosco?" Perguntou outro ladrão.

"Gostei da idéia..." Disse o chefe.

Quando eles iam pegá-la, Sesshomaru aparece, matando-os. Ela acordou bem na hora do massacre.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Saori.

"Meu nome não interessa..." Disse Sesshomaru.

"Eu tenho que saber o nome do yokai que me salvou desses ladrões..." Disse Saori.

"Eu não os matei para te salvar, mas para pegar pedaços de yokais..." Disse Sesshomaru, que estava à procura de um novo braço, para repor o que ele perdeu na luta com Inu Yasha.

"Mesmo assim eu quero saber..." Disse Saori.

"Você é muito impertinente!" Disse Sesshomaru.

"Sabe... Você me lembra alguém... Acho que é..." - Saori ficou pensando- "Já sei! É o Inu Yasha... Por acaso você é alguma coisa do Inu Yasha?" Perguntou Saori.

Sesshomaru surpreso retruca:

"Não somos nada..." Disse Sesshomaru.

"Já sei... Vocês são irmãos, mas ele é um meio-yokai e você é um yokai completo. Não se falam porque brigam muito por causa dessas raças diferentes certo?" Perguntou Saori.

Sesshomaru, mais surpreso ainda, disse:

"Como que você sabe de tudo isso sendo que eu não te contei nada". Disse Sesshomaru.

"É que isso é obvio... Ta escrito nos seus olhos... Bom, eu tenho que ir". Disse Saori se levantando e tomando seu caminho.

Passou semanas, e ela já havia conseguido dez fragmentos da jóia. Numa tarde escura, ela encontra um castelo. Resolve pedir abrigo para noite. Mas para sua surpresa, aquele castelo pertencia a um yokai poderoso, Narak. Chegando mais dentro do castelo, ela é recebida por uma yokai de olhos vermelhos.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Saori.

"Sou Kagura, mestre dos ventos... Como que você consegui passar pela barreira?" Perguntou Kagura.

Então, Narak aparece e da as "boas vindas" a Saori.

"Eu sei como Kagura... Ela é uma sacerdotisa, uma sacerdotisa das sombras... Se fosse que nem aquela menina, a Agome, não conseguiria passar por causa da energia maligna". Disse Narak.

"Ei! De onde você conhece minha prima hein!" Disse Saori.

"Então vocês são primas..." Disse Narak.

Ele olha bem para Saori e diz:

"Parece que você tem fragmentos da jóia. E são dez" Disse Narak.

"Como você sabe?" Perguntou Saori.

"Isso não importa... Me de os fragmentos" Disse Narak.

"Ta louco! Eu os consegui e não te darei" Disse Saori.

"Você entrou em meu castelo, se não quiser dá-los por bem, vai dar por mal" Disse Narak.

"Você ira lutar com Kagura e quem vencer leva os fragmentos da jóia... E se você perder, ficara trabalhando para mim" Disse Narak.

Saori pensa muito. _"Estou encrencada... Mesmo eu não tendo descoberto meus poderes ainda, vou ter que lutar"_. Ela diz que sim e elas começam a lutar. O obvio, é que Saori perde. Então, ela começa a trabalhar para Narak.

Ela o ajudava a procurar os fragmentos. Passou mais de um mês que ela estava naquela vida e já estava farta daquilo. Tentou fugir varias vezes. Mas eles sempre a pegavam.

Mas um dia, ela conseguiu sair do castelo de Narak e estava bem distante. Pensou que finalmente conseguira, mas estava enganada. Narak tinha ido atrás dela.

Ela corria, mas Narak continuava a segui-la. Quando se viu, Saori percebeu que estava à frente de um penhasco. _"É o meu fim!"_ Pensava ela.

"Esta encurralada..." Disse Narak.

"Já estou cansada de ficar trabalhando pra você... Porque você ainda me deixa presa naquele lugar!" Disse Saori.

"Você me ajuda a procurar os fragmentos... Com você ficou mais fácil acha-los... Porque você acha que eu deveria te deixar ir?" Perguntou Narak.

Ela se calou. Mas estava inconformada. Acabou arriscando. Pegou um pedaço de madeira a seu lado e pulou do penhasco. Parecia que ela estava fazendo snowboard... Narak correu atrás. No fim do penhasco, havia um yokai pequeno, mas perigoso. Saori estava indo na direção dele. Narak chama a atenção do yokai e luta com ele. Depois de matar o yokai, ele se concentra em Saori, que estava toda ralada tentando se levantar do chão.

"Você é maluca garota..." Disse Narak.

"Faço qualquer coisa por minha liberdade!" Disse Saori, desafiando-o.

Ela se encosta na árvore e descansa um pouco. Narak não parava de olhar para ela. Ele se divertia na perseguição. Saori também ficava olhando Narak. Ela o achava muito bonito para ser um yokai.

"Esse corpo não era seu não é?" Perguntou Saori.

"Não... Eu peguei esse corpo de um príncipe... Mas como você sabe?" Perguntou Narak.

"É que esse corpo é muito bonito para ser originalmente seu..." Disse Saori.


	2. Capitulo Dois

O Amor Proibido de Narak Capitulo Dois 

Narak se surpreendeu com o comentário. Saori realmente achava isso de Narak. Um yokai muito lindo e atraente. E não é que Narak achava o mesmo de Saori? Conhecidência. Agora, Saori estava de pé, apoiando-se na árvore. Narak se surpreendeu com a força de vontade dela.

"Você é bem teimosa hein..." Disse Narak.

"Olha só quem fala" Disse Saori.

"Você também é muito atrevida..." Disse Narak.

Ela nada diz, apenas o olha com raiva e Narak gostava disso. Ela continuava a tentar fugir. Narak já estava ficando incomodado. Resolveu ver ate aonde ela iria.

"Você não vai desistir não?" Perguntou Narak.

"Não..." Disse Saori.

Saori começa a soltar um veneno no ar, parecido com o miasma de Narak. Ele se surpreende quando vê que Saori corria entre o veneno.

"Droga!" Disse Narak, nervoso.

Ele corre atrás de Saori. Ela era bem esperta e o enganou. Mas ele logo descobriu aonde ela se escondera. Estava atrás de uma árvore. Ele a pegou pelo braço e a assustou.

"Você não me engana tão fácil!" Disse Narak, com seu rosto bem perto do de Saori.

"Mas bem que você se confundiu ne?" Disse Saori.

"Garota impertinente!" Disse Narak.

Saori viu que aquela sua atitude havia incomodado Narak. E o que ela mais queria era provoca-lo. Ele ia levar Saori de volta para o castelo. Mas de repente, ela começa a sentir a presença de alguém, com fortes poderes malignos.

"Espera..." Disse Saori.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Narak.

Então, Tsubaki aparece dentre as árvores. Narak sente a energia maligna e se surpreende.

"O que temos aqui? Garota... Você tem bastante poder hein..." Disse Tsubaki.

"E quem é você?" Perguntou Saori.

"Sou a sacerdotisa das sombras Tsubaki... Eu sou que nem você menina..." Disse Tsubaki.

"Não somos iguais!" Disse Saori.

"Esta bem... Chega vocês duas... O que você quer Tsubaki?" Perguntou Narak.

"Eu soube que você procura os fragmentos da jóia e também soube que você quer eliminar Kikyou... Estou correta?" Perguntou Tsubaki.

"Sim... Então, venha comigo que eu te darei todos os detalhes..." Disse Narak.

Tsubaki foi junto com eles. Saori não gostou nada de Tsubaki. Ela sentia que Tsubaki tinha algo mais planejado alem de ajudar Narak. Depois que Tsubaki começou a agir, enfeitiçando Agome e fazendo com que ela tentasse matar Inu Yasha, Saori começou a sentir uma grande falta de energia. Narak não havia percebido.

Ele só percebeu no dia em que ele estava precisando dela. Foi procura-la e não a achava em lugar algum. Pensou ate que ela tinha fugido. Mas Kagura falou que ela estava no quarto.

"Saori, eu..." Disse Narak, ao ver Saori encostada na parede, muito pálida, e suando.

"O que foi?" Perguntou Saori.

"Minha nossa... O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntou Narak.

"Não sei... Só percebi uma coisa... Desde que essa tal de Tsubaki apareceu, eu já não tenho mais energia para nada..." Disse Saori.

Narak fica quieto e via como Saori respirava com dificuldade. Sentiu algo apertar seu peito.

"Essa Tsubaki esta enfeitiçando minha prima, a Agome... Não posso deixar que isso continue..." Disse Saori, que se levantava.

"Você esta quase morta e ainda quer ajudar os outros?" Perguntou Narak.

"Essa sou eu..." Disse Saori.

Narak fica de boca aberta. Só que ele não a deixa partir.

"Deixa eu ir... Só quero ajudar minha prima..." Disse Saori.

"Se você for pode acabar morrendo" Disse Narak, fingindo que não estava preocupado.

Saori, sem saber o motivo, abraça Narak.

"Me deixa ir. Eu prometo que volto para o castelo depois de ajuda-la" Disse Saori.

Depois disso, Narak a deixa partir e Saori vai onde Tsubaki estava. Kikyou havia entrado na barreira de Tsubaki, desfez a barreira e foi embora. Quando Saori chegou, Inu Yasha e os outros estavam lá. Saori viu que sua prima estava mal, caída no chão e inconsciente.

"Droga!" Gritou Saori.

Inu Yasha olha para ela e a reconhece.

"Saori? O que..." Dizia Inu Yasha quando Tsubaki o ataca.

Saori queria muito ajudar, mas estava muito fraca. Narak estava apenas observando os movimentos de Saori.

Então, ela foi na direção a Agome e tentou acorda-la.

"Quem é você?" Perguntou Sango.

"Sou Saori... A prima da Agome" Disse Saori, com dificuldade para falar.

"Você parece não esta nada bem..." Disse Sango.

Tsubaki percebe que Saori estava ali e se aproveitou. Mandou seu mascote (aquela cobra estranha) pagá-la.

"Nossa menina... Até que você é bem resistente... Mesmo fraca você esta tentando desfazer o meu feitiço!" Disse Tsubaki.

"Desgraçada! É você que esta fazendo isso comigo!" Disse Saori.

"Demorou, mas descobriu!" Disse Tsubaki, que drenava mais energia de Saori, fazendo com que ela desmaiasse.

Narak via tudo e ficou com raiva. Uma força motivou Narak a destruir Tsubaki. Todos viram de onde viera aquela energia. Se Surpreenderam ao ver Narak olhando para as mãos, se entender o porque dele fazer aquilo. Soltou seu miasma e no meio dela, pegou Saori.

Ele a levou de volta ao castelo e esperou que ela se recuperasse. Saori dormiu por dois dias. Quando ela acordou não sabia o que tinha acontecido com Tsubaki. Kagura estava vigiando-a. Saori resolveu perguntar:

"Kagura... O que aconteceu com a Tsubaki?" Perguntou Saori.

"Esta bem... Mas me prometa que não dirá que fui eu quem te contou..." Disse Kagura.

"Esta bem... Eu prometo" Disse Saori.

"Ninguém entendeu, mas quem matou a Tsubaki foi o próprio Narak" Disse Kagura.

Kagura se retira do quarto e Saori fica surpresa.

Depois desse incidente, tudo voltou ao normal. Saori continuava a ajudar Narak. Ela já não se importava mais em ficar no castelo. Agora, gostava da presença de Narak, ela só não queria admitir, mas ela estava apaixonada por ele.

Saori queria muito ver como estava Agome. Estava muito preocupada. Sabia que Narak não a deixaria ver sua prima e tentou fugir de novo, mas Kagura e Kanna a pegaram e a prenderam. Saori estava tentando achar um lugar para escapar. Ela sentiu que Inu Yasha estava se aproximando. De algum modo, ela conseguiu atravessar a parede, mas foi parar na sala ao lado. A sala do Narak.

"Você estava tentando fugir de novo?" Perguntou Narak.

"Você me pegou... Eu estava sim" Disse Saori.

"Você vai voltar para lá" Disse Narak.

"Não vou não! Me diz o motivo pra eu ficar presa aqui! Você não me diz..." Disse Saori.

"Eu tenho um bom motivo, mas isso não lhe diz respeito" Disse Narak.

"Então eu vou embora..." Disse Saori.

"Não vai... Você vai voltar para lá quer queira ou não!" Disse Narak.

"Você esta pensando que eu vou ficar aqui olhando para a sua cara a vida inteira!" Disse Saori.

Narak se descontrola. Segura os braços de Saori e a empurra contra a parede. Deixando-a encurralada.

"Não me provoque!" Disse Narak.


	3. Capitulo Tres

O Amor Proibido de Narak Capitulo Três 

Saori se assustou com a atitude de Narak. Ele tinha ficado irritado. Mas ao ver Saori tão de perto, conseguir sentir seu perfume e poder toca-la, não resistiu aos sentimentos. O mesmo aconteceu com Saori. Narak segura a nuca de Saori e a beija. Saori mexia no cabelo de Narak, quando o beijo começou a ficar intenso. Mas, Narak percebe que Kagura se aproximava e escondeu Saori.

"Narak... Inu Yasha conseguiu destruir a barreira". Disse Kagura.

"Não deixe que ele entre no castelo... Eu já vou para lá..." Disse Narak.

Kagura se foi. Ele se virou para Saori.

"Você tem que ir agora..." Disse Narak.

"Ir para onde?" Perguntou Saori.

"Não sei... Mas você não pode ficar aqui... Se alguém descobrir o que houve entre nós, yokais poderam querer matá-la" Disse Narak.

"Esta bem" Disse Saori.

"Quando as coisas estiverem mais calmas, eu irei te buscar... E saiba de uma coisa..." Disse Narak, que pegava Saori e a beijava.

"Eu amo você..." Disse Narak.

Saori sorri e sai pelos fundos do castelo. Inu Yasha luta com Narak e ele escapa para outro lugar. Quando o grupo do Inu Yasha estava voltando da batalha, viu Saori dormindo numa pedra. Mirok se apaixonou. Quando Agome viu que era a Saori, foi correndo acorda-la.

Saori vê Agome e fica muito feliz.

"Agome... Você esta bem..." Disse Saori.

"Sim... Mas o que aconteceu naquela noite. O Inu Yasha me contou que você estava muito mal" Disse Agome.

"E estava mesmo... É que a Tsubaki estava drenando minhas energias" Disse Saori.

"Ah ta... Mas, de onde você conhece a Tsubaki?" Disse Agome.

"Isso é uma longa história..." Disse Saori, ao se lembrar do beijo de Narak.

Mirok foi logo fazendo a pergunta:

"Senhorita Saori, me chamo Mirok... E, você quer ter um filho meu?" Perguntou Mirok.

"Mas como ele é mulherengo..." Disse Sango, num tom baixo e com muita raiva.

Saori ficou pasma. Mas pela cara que a Sango fez, pensou que os dois estavam juntos ou que eles se amavam e que, de acordo com Sango, ele era um mulherengo.

"Que pergunta atrevida... Desculpa monge, mas não posso... Afinal, você já é querido por alguém... E eu gosto de outra pessoa" Disse Saori ao olhar pra Sango.

Sango ficou vermelha. Então, eles voltaram a procurar os fragmentos.

Passou um mês desde que Saori se juntara ao grupo do Inu Yasha e havia um mês que não via Narak. Mas um dia, Agome sentiu a presença de fragmentos. Era um yokai venenoso que os carregava. Inu Yasha luta com ele, mas Saori acabou inalando seu veneno e estava passando mal. Com a ajuda de Kanna, Narak viu o que acontecia a Saori. Resolveu arriscar e ir lá para buscar sua amada. Quando Narak chegou, Inu Yasha e os outros se prepararam para a luta. Narak os acalmou:

"Eu não vim lutar com vocês... Vim pegar uma coisa..." Disse Narak, que ia em direção a Saori e a pegava no colo.

"Onde você pensa que vai levar ela?" Perguntou Sango.

"Eu não irei machuca-la... Nem conseguiria fazer isso" Disse Narak.

Agome olha bem para ele. E percebe que ele estava com um olhar doce. Diferente das ultimas vezes. _"Acho que ele esta apaixonado por minha prima..."_ Pensava Agome.

"Pode leva-la..." Disse Agome.

"Obrigado..." Disse Narak, que sumia.

"O que? Agome, porque você fez isso?" Perguntou Inu Yasha.

"Simplesmente porque vi que Narak não ira fazer mal a Saori... Ninguém faz mal a pessoa amada" Disse Agome.

"Será que eu entendi direito? O Narak esta apaixonado pela Saori? Mas, como isso é possível?" Perguntou Inu Yasha.

"Não sei... Mas é isso que os seus olhos transmitiam" Disse Agome.

Eles ficaram na dúvida, mas Agome podia estar certa.

Narak cuida de Saori, mas ela estava muito mal. Havia inalado veneno demais. Ele pede pra Kagura ficar de olho nela enquanto ele procurava uma erva. Kagura fica horas sem fazer nada. Resolve sair um pouco. Mas nesse tempo em que Kagura sai, Saori acorda e fica olhando ao redor e se perguntando onde estaria. Então, Narak chega. Ele ia em direção ao quarto de Saori quando vê que ela acabara de abrir a porta e saído. Mas ela ainda não estava bem e desmaiou. Narak a segurou antes de ela cair no chão. Ele da o remédio para ela e a coloca deitada na cama. Ela ficou o dia inteiro dormindo. Só acordou no dia seguinte, e viu que Narak dormia em seu colo. _"Parece que ele ficou tomando conte de mim a noite toda"_ Pensava Saori. Ficou observando ele ate que ele acorda.

"Finalmente você acordou..." Disse Saori.

"Já esta melhor?" Perguntou Narak.

"Acho que sim..." Disse Saori.

"Fiquei preocupado" Disse Narak.

"Percebi..." Disse Saori.

Saori resolve se levantar. Tomou um banho e ficou andando pelo castelo. Chegou a noite, e Saori resolveu ficar sentada no corredor da frente do castelo, ver as estrelas. Depois de um tempo, Narak resolve fazer companhia. Se senta ao lado dela, a abraça e ficam olhando as estrelas.

"Você achou mais algum fragmento?" Perguntou Saori.

"Não... Eu te falei que sem você ficaria mais difícil..." Disse Narak.

"Sabe... Eu achei a Kagura estranha hoje..." Disse Saori.

"Porque?" Perguntou Narak.

"Enquanto eu andava pelo castelo eu a vi sentada e estava com um olhar triste. Você sabe o que aconteceu?" Perguntou Saori.

"Não..." Disse Narak.

E eles ficam quietos. Passou um tempo e Saori resolve ir dormir.

"Vou ir dormir... Já esta tarde" Disse Saori se levantando e se dirigindo a seu quarto.

Narak vai atrás dela e a pega pelo braço. Sua mão direita segura a cintura de Saori e a outra segura nuca dela. Ele a beija.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Kagura aparece e vê tudo. Narak estava levando Saori pro quarto dela. Ele fecha a porta e Kagura fica com uma cara de que "o negocio vai pegar fogo".

Passou semanas, quando Saori percebe que Kagura estava meio pra baixo. Resolveu ir falar com ela e descobrir o problema.

"O que foi Kagura? Porque esta com essa cara?" Perguntou Saori.

"Não sei se devo contar" Disse Kagura.

"Nós não somos amigas?" Perguntou Saori.

"Sim... Mas..." Disse Kagura.

"Pode confiar em mim" Disse Saori.

"Esta bem... É que eu estou gostando de um certo yokai... Mas estou indecisa se eu devo contar o que sinto ou não" Disse Kagura.

"Porque a indecisão?" Perguntou Saori.

"Tenho medo que ele me rejeitar" Disse Kagura.

"Vou te dar um conselho... Fale com ele, diga o que você sente. Se ele não gostar de você, você terá que conquista-lo aos poucos. Essa e a melhor saída. Primeiro saiba o que ele sente por você e depois veremos o que fazer depois" Disse Saori.

"Esta bem... Obrigada" Disse Kagura, que tomara a decisão de ir falar com Sesshomaru aquela noite.

Narak aparece e pergunta:

"O que ela foi fazer?" Perguntou Narak.

"No caminho eu te conto... Vamos atrás dela" Disse Saori.

Eles seguem Kagura ate um bosque. Ficaram escondidos atrás das arvores.

"Porque estamos aqui?" Perguntou Narak.

"Eu adoro ver essas coisas... Acho muito lindo" Disse Saori.

Kagura começou a falar com Sesshomaru. Saori e Narak não escutavam porque tomaram uma distancia, porque Sesshomaru era esperto. No final, Kagura e Sesshomaru se beijaram e Saori ficou muito feliz.

"Ai... Que lindo!" Disse Saori, contente.

"Você aconselho Kagura a isso não e?" Perguntou Narak.

"Isso... Eles formam um casal tão lindo!" Disse Saori.

"E nos? Não formamos?" Perguntou Narak, ao beijar Saori.

Passou mais de dois meses desde que Saori e Narak tiveram sua primeira noite de amor. Ela já descobrira que estava grávida e estava esperando o momento certo para dizer a Narak.

Narak estava ressuscitando o Exército dos Sete para ajuda-lo a pegar os fragmentos. Um dia, enquanto Saori estava sentada perto de um riozinho que tinha no castelo, Renkotsu aparece. Ela vai cumprimenta-lo:

"Oi... Você deve ser do Exército dos Sete... Qual é o seu nome?" Perguntou Saori, com um grande sorriso.

Renkotsu a olhava de cima para baixo. Ele ficou deslumbrado.

"Me chamo Renkotsu... Mas, quem é você?".

"Me chamo Saori...".

"O que você faz pro Narak?" Perguntou Renkotsu, desconfiado.

Saori teve que pensar rápido. Não poderia dizer que ela e Narak se amavam.

"Eu ajudo o Narak a procurar fragmentos..." Disse Saori.

"Hum..." Disse Renkotsu, não muito convencido.

"Bom... Eu já vou indo..." Disse Saori.

Renkotsu a vê partir.

Desde aquele dia, Renkotsu vivia atrás dela. Ela percebera e ficava com muito medo. Um dia, enquanto Saori estava a descansar perto do mesmo riozinho, Renkotsu a assusta. Ele a puxa para um canto. Ela, apavorada, pergunta:

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Saori.

"Não esta obvio? Eu quero você" Disse Renkotsu.

Saori se assusta. Tenta fugir, mas Renkotsu a segura.

"Vamos... Porque tenta fugir?" Perguntou Renkotsu.

"Porque você me assusta!" Disse Saori.

Ele segura o rosto dela e se prepara para beija-la, quando Narak aparece.

"Renkotsu..." Disse Narak.

Renkotsu solta Saori rapidinho, e ela sai correndo para o quarto. Narak estava desconfiado. Renkotsu continuava a seguir Saori por todos os lados. Então, um dia em que Narak havia saído, Renkotsu novamente agarrou Saori.

"Você vira embora comigo..." Disse Renkotsu.

"Não vou mesmo!" Disse Saori, fugindo.

Renkotsu a pega pelo braço e diz:

"Se você não vier... Uma coisa horrível pode acontecer com você e seu filho" Disse Renkotsu.

Ela fica surpresa por ele saber de seu filho.

"O que? Você não faria isso..." Disse Saori.

"O que você acha..." Disse Renkotsu.

Ela se convenceu. Ele era capaz de fazer isso sim. Renkotsu a beija, e ela começa a chorar sem poder fazer nada. Narak chega e vê aquela cena. Fica muito enciumado e sai de perto.

Passou semanas e Narak estava tratando Saori com uma certa frieza. Ela estava estranhando.

"Narak... O que houve? Você anda estranho ultimamente!" Disse Saori.

"Não é nada... Agora me deixe sozinho" Disse Narak.

"Mas..." Disse Saori.

"Saia!" Disse Narak, nervoso.

"Esta bem... Você não era assim Narak... Vocês esta muito estranho..." Disse Saori.

No dia seguinte, enquanto Saori estava dormindo, Renkotsu a pega e a leva para uma caverna. Narak vê que ela não estava mais ali e pensa que ela fugiu com Renkotsu. Ele resolve ir atrás pra tirar satisfações. No meio do caminho, ele encontra Inu Yasha e os outros. Agome pergunta de Saori e Narak nada diz.

"Onde esta Saori?" Perguntou Agome.

Narak fica quieto. Agome se assusta.

"O que aconteceu com ela?" Perguntou Agome.

"Eu não sei..." Disse Narak.

"Como você não sabe? Ela não estava com você?" Perguntou Agome, preocupada.

"Nessa manha, ela já não estava mais. Havia sumido e estou procurando ela" Disse Narak.

"Nos vamos te ajudar" Disse Agome.

"Acho melhor não..." Disse Narak.

"Porque não?" Perguntou Mirok.

"Ela deve estar feliz com Renkotsu" Disse Narak.

"O que? O que você esta dizendo!" Disse Inu Yasha.

"Eu a vi com o Renkotsu" Disse Narak.

"Mas ela não gosta dele... Você perguntou o que estava acontecendo?" Perguntou Agome.

"Não..." Disse Narak.

"Então vamos lá perguntar a ela!" Disse Sango.

"Mas..." Disse Narak.

"Você gosta ou não gosta dela?" Perguntou Inu Yasha.

"Gosto, mas..." Disse Narak.

"Então cala a boca e vamos logo!" Disse Inu Yasha.

E eles foram. Encontraram ela na caverna amarrada. E Narak ficou sem entender nada.

"O que você esta fazendo ai amarrada?" Perguntou Agome.

"Renkotsu me raptou... Ele quer que eu viva com ele..." Disse Saori.

Narak entendia tudo agora. Mas a única coisa que não parava de martelar na sua cabeça, era o porque de ela deixar Renkotsu beija-la.

Nessa hora, Renkotsu aparece e fica furioso.

"O que eles estão fazendo aqui? Eu disse pra você não fazer nada pra atrai-los ate aqui!" Disse Renkotsu.

"Sua besta... Como eu ia fazer algo se eu estava amarrada! Acorda!" Disse Saori.

"Eu disse... Se você quisesse proteger esse filho, teria que ficar comigo!" Disse Renkotsu.

"O que? Filho!" Disseram eles.

Agora estava respondido. Pra proteger seu filho, Saori teve que ficar com Renkotsu. Narak se arrependeu de ter desconfiado de Saori.

"Desculpa não ter te contado Narak... Eu estava querendo contar na hora certa..." Disse Saori.

"Não se preocupe... O que importa agora é acabar com esse desgraçado" Disse Narak, que em um só golpe, derruba Renkotsu, que cai no chão ferido.

Narak se aproxima de Renkotsu e tira seu fragmento. E esse é o fim de Renkotsu. Inu Yasha e os outros saem de fininho pra deixar Saori e Narak sozinhos.

"Obrigada Narak..." Disse Saori.

"Eu tenho que me desculpar com você" Disse Narak.

"Porque?" Perguntou Saori.

"Porque ate um momento cheguei a desconfiar de você" Disse Narak.

"Não se preocupe... Agora isso não importa mais..." Disse Saori.

Narak e Saori voltam para o castelo. Quando eles chegam, os outros integrantes do Exercito dos Sete, resolvem ir embora.

"Mas porque ir embora?" Perguntou Saori.

"Ficamos envergonhados pelo que Renkotsu fez..." Disse Bankotsu.

"Para de ser bobo... Eu quero que vocês continuem aqui... Afinal, vocês não são clones do Renkotsu!" Disse Saori.

"Mas..." Disse Bankotsu.

"Nada de mais... Vocês vão continuar com agente... Alem disso, vocês não tem muito pra onde ir... Melhor ficarem aqui" Disse Saori.

"Obrigado..." Disse Bankotsu.

E eles ficaram e continuaram a ajudar Narak a procurar os fragmentos.

Inu Yasha e Narak continuaram a sua rivalidade. No final, conseguiram juntar a jóia. Saori achou melhor devolver a sua dona, a Agome.

Finalmente o filho de Narak e Saori nasceu. Era um menino e se chamava Hakudoshi. Saori voltou a Era Atual para pegar seus pertences. Uma vez ou outra ela volta a Era Atual para visitar seus pais, que já sabiam tudo o que acontecera. Bankotsu e os outros juraram lealdade a Saori, depois de todo o respeito que ela dera a eles. Kagura ficou grata a Saori pelo resto da vida. Pois, se não fosse sua amiga, não teria conseguido descobrir o amor de Sesshomaru.

Agome voltou a sua era. Mas Inu Yasha sentiu saudades. Resolveu ir busca-la e nesse dia, ele acabou se declarando a ela e dando um fim de suas duvidas. Sango voltou a seu vilarejo e junto com Koraku reconstruiu tudo. E um dia, Mirok apareceu lá pra ajudar e disse que queria viver com Sango, pois a amava.

Eles sempre iam se visitar para relembrar os momentos bons que viveram juntos.

O Amor, que no começo era proibido, se tornou um amor puro e muito bonito.

FIM

_Me deixem uma review! Qro saber oq vcs acharam da fic..._

_Bjsss_


End file.
